1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to cosmetic applicator brushes, such as those used to apply nail polish, nail gloss, wart medicine and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to magnifying devices that are used to better visualize the application of material using such an applicator brush.
2. Prior Art Description
Many commercial products are packaged in small containers that include applicator brushes. Such products are exemplified by nail polish, nail gloss, wart medicine, correction fluid, and the like. Traditionally, the applicator brush has a bristle head that is attached to a shaft. The shaft extends downwardly from the center of a threaded cap. In this manner, when the cap is affixed to the container, the brush extends into the material within the container. When the cap is removed, the brush lifts out of the container already primed with the material it is going to apply.
When a person is applying nail polish or applying correction fluid to a printed document, it is often required that the application of material be neatly controlled. A manicure can be ruined if nail polish is not neatly applied. Likewise, a document can be ruined if letters or words are accidentally deleted. Mistakes made in finely applying material with an applicator brush are often the result of poorly executed hand-eye coordination. Accordingly, better results can often be achieved if an applicator is used in a well lit environment. Better results can also be achieved under the assistance of optical magnification.
In the prior art, there are many illuminated magnifying lenses that can be mounted in fixed positions. Such magnifying lenses are often used by manicurists, podiatrists, and the like. Such devices require that both an applicator brush and the surface being affected be brought into range of the magnifying lens. However, the use of stationary magnifying stations in most situations is not practical.
A need therefore exists for an improved applicator system where a magnifying lens is affixed to the applicator brush, yet does not interfere with the ability of the brush to enter the container. In this manner, the tip of an applicator brush can be magnified and even illuminated in every environment in which it is used. This need is met by the present invention as described and claimed below.